mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Flash Sentry
school student (human world) |sex = Male |headercolor = #FCC862 |headerfontcolor = #425CAA |voice = Vincent Tong (''English) Javier Olguin (Latin American Spanish) }} Flash Sentry is a character who appears in My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Development In late April 2013, an image of human Twilight Sparkle and human Flash Sentry as they appear in the film, with Flash carrying a guitar case, was posted anonymously online bearing the file name "ts_fs.png" and accompanied by the text "MMM HMM".No.10143545 On May 16, 2013, Meghan McCarthy wrote on Twitter "So funny people are calling blue haired guy in #EquestriaGirls “Brad”. His name is obviously “Dreamy Cutebottom” #notreally". On June 16, 2013, Meghan McCarthy wrote on Twitter that Flash Sentry is not a character in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic season four. Depiction in the film Flash Sentry first appears in the film as a Pony in the Crystal Empire throne room; he is shown to be a Pegasus pony and a royal guard of high rank since he also has the additional back cloth and saddle plate that is normally worn by the unicorn guards. After Twilight Sparkle accidentally bumps into him he introduces her, addressing her as "princess". His human counterpart appears later, helping Twilight Sparkle up after she stumbles. He appears again when Twilight Sparkle accidentally spills her smoothie on him, where he jokes they need to stop bumping into each other. Rarity reveals to Twilight Sparkle that he is Sunset Shimmer's ex-boyfriend. When Sunset frames Twilight Sparkle for ruining the Fall Formal decorations, Flash Sentry proves that the pictures are fake and Vice-Principal Luna allows Twilight Sparkle to stay in the competition. Twilight Sparkle is so thrilled that she hugs Flash Sentry. He then asks Twilight on a date to the Formal but mistakes all of her blubbering "no's" as her answer when she was really freaking out over the Formal being postponed. When the Formal does reconvene as originally scheduled, Twilight Sparkle clears up the confusion with Flash Sentry and agrees to dance one dance with him. He later is one of the many students put under Sunset Shimmer's control when she rose to power. After Twilight Sparkle and her friends defeat Sunset Shimmer and everyone is turned back to normal, Flash Sentry finally asks her for their dance and he imitates Twilight Sparkle's atrocious dancing style. When Twilight Sparkle returns to Equestria at the end of the film, she again bumps into Flash Sentry's Pony counterpart. He helps her up and states that they need to stop meeting like that. When Twilight Sparkle's friends say that she must have a crush on him, Twilight Sparkle denies it, but blushes. Although, despite that, Pinkie Pie manages to accurately guess that the guard Flash Sentry reminds Twilight Sparkle of a rock guitarist she met and liked in the other world. Personality As both a human and a pony, Flash Sentry was shown to be kind, gentle, benevolent, and a true gentleman. He returns Twilight's feelings of affection towards him as a human. His human self also plays the guitar and is in a band (Which performs at the Fall Formal). Quotes Gallery References Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Equestria Girls characters